


Define 'Bravery'

by armethaumaturgy



Series: Define [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zathrian felt his cheeks heating up, no doubt as red as his hair. He stopped at the hall’s corner and thought that this was a stupid idea, he shouldn’t've gone to Varric, he should’ve just–</p>
<p>“So, what’s the big news?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define 'Bravery'

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the Define series. Zathrian gets some help from his friends. Now, the rest is up to him...

Zathrian was never the brave type, even though many others would determinedly tell you otherwise.

The Inquisitor’s role was to be brave, so Zathrian played it as such. But that was all it was, a charade. There was always something to do, someone of something to save, and Zathrian couldn’t afford to shy away even if it wasn’t to his liking. That wasn’t bravery, that was just responsibility that had been thrust upon him.

With that cleared, Zathrian would only admit to being brave two times in his life. First, when he somehow managed not to faint during Cassandra’s outburst after the Conclave. Most of the whole thing was blurry, but he knew his stomach had been in knots and the stability of his voice was just a rouse.

And the second one was just then, when he approached Varric after dinner.

“Varric, do you have a minute?” Zathrian called, making the dwarf turn towards him.

“Ah, your Inquisitorialness,” he greeted in return, grinning crookedly. “What’s the matter?”

“Um, I wanted to ask you something…” Zathrian took a moment to look around and make sure no one was around to overhear them. “In private.”

Varric cocked an eyebrow, following the elf even as he joked, “Finally admitting your feelings, are you?”

Zathrian felt his cheeks heating up, no doubt as red as his hair. He stopped at the hall’s corner and thought that this was a stupid idea, he shouldn’t've gone to Varric, he should’ve just–

“So, what’s the big news?”

Zathrian turned to face the dwarf, preparing an apology for taking up his time for nothing or some bullshit conversation topic to play it off, but his tongue didn’t agree and what finally left his lips was no more than a squeaked question. “How would I ask someone out?”

He his his face with his hands at Varric’s stunned silence.

“Are you asking me out?” Varric asked finally.

Zathrian was too distraught to know whether he was being serious or just joking, but nonetheless he exclaimed a hasty “No!”

If the ground opened up and swallowed him then and there, he would’ve welcomed it.

“Who is it, then?” Varric demanded to know, obviously eager. Zathrian had piqued his interest. He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad at the moment.

“D-Dorian…” he muttered, just loud enough for Varric, who was leaning closer, to hear.

“Sparkler?!”

Zathrian made a pathetic noise in the back of his throat.

“You and Sparkler?! Really?”

“Why don’t you shout it louder? I don’t think the other half of Skyhold heard you,” Zathrian grumbled and Varric -thankfully- caught himself, looking around. It seemed that fate was on Zathrian’s side at least once; there was no one around.

Then, at least partially calmly, Varric asked again. “Really?”

Zathrian nodded shyly, peeking through his fingers.

“Well, huh. I don’t think I should be the one helping you here, Red. You should visit Hawke instead, you two have the same taste.”

“Pretty apostates?”

Varric howled in laughter. “Yeah, sure. I meant angsty Vints, thought.”

He left Zathrian alone after that, but the Inquisitor knew he’d want to hear any and all outcomes. ‘Book material’, he’d say, shrugging like he so often did. But Zathrian knew he was just curious, especially now, after Zathrian had come to him like he did.

So… Hawke’s, right…?

Zathrian contemplated calling it a day and retiring to his room. It’d mean he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone else. But then again, he had already come this far and endured one person laughing at him, so why the hell not?

And with that on mind, Zathrian found himself in the guest wing, standing in front of Hawke’s room. He knocked twice, clearing his throat so the man could understand him.

“Hawke? Have a moment?”

Hawke opened a few seconds later, peering down at Zathrian confusedly. “Yes, Inquisitor?”

“I- well…” Zathrian stumbled over his words before recollecting himself. He didn’t want to keep Hawke too long. “Varric sent me to you… Um, could we go inside? It’ll only be a second.”

Hawke nodded and shuffled to the side to let Zathrian come in. The elf took a deep breath and steeled himself. “Varric had told me you could help me… Um… H-how do you ask someone out?”

“So Varric told you I’d be a good wingman, that bastard. Well, the best advice I can give you is pushing them against a wall and making out.”

“Pushi…”

“Worked for me,” Hawke shrugged, chuckling. “Who is it? That blonde elf? Oh, what a tongue she has. Charming. Truly.”

“It's… It’s Dorian.” Zathrian had resigned himself to the fact that all of Skyhold would know about his crush the next morning.

“Hm… That’s the Tevinter mage, right? Tell you what, I’ve another idea you could employ.” Hawke rummaged through his pack and pulled out a dark-tinted bottle of wine. “Imported from Tevinter, said to be one of the best. I got it for Fenris, he’s coming tomorrow and he loves it. I’ve another bottle, though, so this one’s all yours, Inquisitor.”

Zathrian took the bottle, slightly flabbergasted that Hawke didn’t make him liking a man a big deal. “Thank you, Hawke.” He didn’t know what he was thanking for: the wine or undestandment.

“It’s okay, don’t sweat it. Now if you don’t mind, I need my beauty sleep.”

Hawke winked at him as he left and he couldn’t suppress as mile. All in all, he was pretty glad he decided to go ask Varric.

Now, just to pick up the bits and pieces of courage he had and go see Dorian.


End file.
